


Kim Sunggyus Deeskalationsmaßnahmen

by sasayuri



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alle Sind Sauer, Anger Management, Deutsch | German, Friendship, Gen, Implied WooGyu, M/M, OT7, Oneshot, Tragedy/Comedy, Und Dann Nicht Mehr
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasayuri/pseuds/sasayuri
Summary: Infinite haben zu viel Zeit auf zu engem Raum miteinander verbracht und werden langsam aggressiv. Sunggyu greift durch, um Schlimmeres zu verhindern.





	Kim Sunggyus Deeskalationsmaßnahmen

Es war der furchtbarste Montag seit langem. Für den ganzen Tag stand Tanztraining auf dem Programm, was an sich nicht schlecht war, doch alle sieben Mitglieder von Infinite waren scheinbar mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden, und je weiter sich der Tag in die Länge zog, desto düsterer wurden ihre Mienen. Zwischen den jungen Männern entstand eine gefährlich feindselige Energie, und man konnte beinahe beobachten, wie das Blut in ihren Adern zu kochen begann.

Es fing damit an, dass sie kleine, leicht aggressive verbale Sticheleien mit _versehentlichen_ Fehltritten und daraus resultierenden Hieben in anderer Mitglieder Rippen wettmachten, und endete damit, dass Sungyeol den jüngsten der Gruppe lauthals anschrie.

Sunggyu, der laut Choreo in diesem Moment die vordere Position innehatte, drehte sich entsetzt um. Sungyeol und Sungjong standen sich schwer atmend gegenüber, scheinbar kurz davor, sich gegenseitig an die Kehle zu springen, während alle anderen sich den beiden zugewandt hatten, und ihrerseits so aussahen, als würden sie nur zu gerne mit Gewalt dazwischengehen. Woohyun, der Sunggyu am nächsten stand, schnaubte verächtlich. Er konnte sehen, wie seine Nasenflügel sich aufblähten und seine Kiefermuskulatur sich fest anspannte.

„Was hast du gesagt?“ fragte Sungjong mit vor Wut bebender und immer schriller werdender Stimme.

Sungyeol machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Dass du deinen verdammten-„

„Schluss ihr beiden!“, rief Sunggyu energisch. „Es reicht! Ich hab genauso wie ihr die Nase voll davon, ständig mit den gleichen sechs Kindsköpfen in einen Raum gesperrt zu sein, aber das habt ihr euch selbst eingebrockt und da muss man sich doch einfach mal zusammenreißen können!“

Sofort öffneten sich mehrere streitlustige Münder, um sich einzumischen, und Sunggyu sah sich gezwungen, den ganzen Unsinn sofort zu unterbinden.

„Da gibt es nichts zu erwidern! Ab sofort gilt ein absolutes Redeverbot, und das meine ich Ernst! Wenn ich auch nur einen von euch zu laut _atmen_ höre, raste ich aus!“

Sechs paar Augen funkelten ihn böse an. Das war nicht schwer nachzuvollziehen. Der älteste machte sich Luft, indem er ein Machtwort sprach, oder besser gesagt, durch den Raum brüllte, sodass es von den Wänden widerhallte, und niemand sonst durfte auch nur ein Wort von sich geben?

„Das geht so nicht weiter“, sagte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu irgendjemandem sonst. Er legte den Kopf mit einem tiefen Atemzug in den Nacken, als würde die Lösung für all seine Probleme an der Decke stehen. Es war nicht leicht, die Verzweiflung zu unterdrücken, die in ihm aufkam. Wenn er ihr einmal nachgab, dann dauerte es auch nicht mehr lang, bis ihm vor lauter Frust die Tränen kamen, und das war etwas, dass er sich definitiv nicht erlauben würde. Als er den Blick wieder vor sich richtete, sah er nichts als zornige Gesichter, geballte Fäuste, und angespannte Körper, die offensichtlich nur widerwillig auf ihrem Platz verharrten.

„Wir müssen alle hier raus“, sagte er mit einer neuen Entschlossenheit und entschied sich für den erstbesten Plan, der ihm in den Sinn kam, ungeachtet seiner fast absurden Einfachheit.

„In fünf Minuten will ich hier niemanden mehr sehen. Sungyeol, du läufst nach Norden. Sungjong, nach Süden. Woohyun in Richtung Osten, Hoya nach Westen. Dongwoo , Südwesten. Myungsoo, Nordwesten. Ich laufe nach Nordosten. Ist mir gleichgültig, ob ihr euch mit den Himmelsrichtungen auskennt. Ihr habt alle Handys, guckt auf Google Maps nach. Rennt euch den Frust vom Leib, macht euren Kopf frei, und kommt euch einfach nicht gegenseitig in die Quere, kapiert? Esst meinetwegen unterwegs was, aber kommt nicht zurück, bevor ihr so kraftlos seid, dass selbst Blinzeln zu anstrengend ist. Im Dorm ist heute nichts mehr erlaubt außer duschen und schlafen. Bis morgen früh will ich keinen Mucks von euch hören. Das gilt natürlich auch für mich.“ Er machte eine Geste, die das Versiegeln seiner Lippen symbolisieren sollte, und eine knappe Kopfbewegung in Richtung Tür.

Hoya war der erste, der sich sein Zeug schnappte und aus der Tür stürmte. Wenige Sekunden später hatte auch der Rest ihm den Rücken zugekehrt. Nicht einer von ihnen drehte sich noch einmal zu ihm um, und Sunggyu war dankbar dafür. Als alle gegangen waren, ließ er sich in die Hocke nieder und stütze für einen Moment den Kopf in beider Hände, als könnte diese Haltung das Pochen in seinen Schläfen augenblicklich stoppen. Er rappelte sich wieder auf, bevor er sich zu sehr auf den Schmerz einlassen konnte, durchquerte mit großen Schritten den Raum und schloss die Tür beim Hinausgehen unsanft hinter sich.

 

* * *

 

Sungyeol

Sungyeol hasste alles, was Joggen auch nur irgendwie nahekam, also rannte er beinahe lächerlich schnell, um so früh wie möglich ausgepowert zu sein. Dabei dachte er an das Beruhigendste, das ihm einfiel: flauschige Vierbeiner. Er wünschte, Menschen wären mehr wie Hunde. Kleine süße Welpen natürlich, keine zur Aggressivität herangezogenen Kampfhunde. Dann würden sie sich nur spielerisch beißen, nie in böser Absicht. Ehrlich gesagt war er immer noch genervt von Sungjong, aber rational gesehen wusste er, dass er ihn deshalb nicht hätte anschreien müssen wie ein Irrer. Wahrscheinlich würde er sich später bei ihm entschuldigen, beziehungsweise am nächsten Tag. Bei dem Gedanken an Sunggyus Redeverbot konnte er ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Der Mann war nicht ohne Grund zum Leader auserkoren worden.

Woohyun

Je weiter Woohyun lief, desto schuldiger fühlte er sich. Noch vor einer Stunde hätte er jedem seiner Teammitglieder liebend gerne eine geklatscht, ohne dass sie irgendwas getan hatten, um dies zu verdienen. Natürlich hatte jeder von ihnen Angewohnheiten, die die anderen von Zeit zu Zeit auf die Palme brachten, aber eine so angespannte Situation wie heute hatten sie noch nie gehabt. Was Woohyun im Nachhinein am meisten schockierte, war, dass außer Sunggyu, der als Leader mehr oder weniger dazu verpflichtet war, nicht ein einziger von ihnen versucht hatte, den eskalierenden Streit zwischen Sungyeol und Sungjong zu schlichten. Dieses Verhalten hatte sich durch den ganzen Tag gezogen. Niemand hatte versucht, mit einem witzigen Spruch die Stimmung zu lockern oder einen der anderen durch lobende Worte aufzumuntern. Sie hatten sich alle gegenseitig in ihrer Wut schwelen lassen, weil sie nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen waren, das Wohl der Gruppe über ihre eigenen Gefühle zu stellen. Sein Seufzen ging in den ohnehin schon schweren Atemzügen unter. Als er sein Tempo verlangsamte, um seinen Puls wieder etwas zu beruhigen, konzentrierte er sich zum ersten Mal seit langem auf seine Umgebung. Nicht weit vor ihm spielten zwei Kleinkinder auf einer Hofeinfahrt mit einem Fußball, der viel zu groß für ihre kurzen Beinchen war. Vielleicht sollte er auch wieder mit dem Fußballspielen anfangen, dachte er lächelnd. Das wäre bestimmt ein guter Ausgleich. Er könnte auch die anderen Fragen, ob sie mitkommen wollten. Er dachte kurz darüber nach, und brach plötzlich in ungehaltenes Gelächter aus, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie ungeschickt Sunggyu sich bei seinem ersten und letzten Versuch, einen Ball ins Tor zu bekommen, angestellt hatte. Die laute Frage „Ist der Onkel da vorne okay?“ von einem der Kinder brachte ihn nur noch mehr zum Lachen.

Sungjong

Was für eine bescheuerte Idee. Rennen. Als würde ihn der Zwang  zu laufen nicht noch aggressiver machen. Als würde herauszufinden, wo zum Teufel Süden war, ihn milder stimmen. Es dauerte ewig, bis die Karte auf seinem Handy vollständig geladen war und ihm den Weg weisen konnte. Das war Süden? Interessant. Vollkommen bescheuert. Aber interessant. Er lief langsam los, und betrachtete dabei die Häuser, an denen er sonst so gut wie nie vorbeikam. Joggen erinnerte ihn an seine Schulzeit, in der ihn eine Freundin aus der Nachbarschaft oft dazu mitgezerrt hatte, damit sie sich nicht so unwohl dabei fühlte. Seine Schulzeit erinnerte ihn auch daran, was für furchtbare Freunde er mitunter gehabt hatte, falls man solche Schurken überhaupt Freunde nennen konnte. Sie hatten bloß eine freundliche Maske aufgesetzt, hinter der sich nichts als Gehässigkeit verbarg. Sungjong spürte plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es bei seinen sechs Bandmitgliedern das Gegenteil war. Den jüngsten in der Gruppe zogen sie natürlich gerne mal auf, aber er wusste, dass sie ihn alle wirklich gern hatten. Er kam nicht viel weiter, bevor seine Gefühle ihn übermannten. Er hockte sich an den Straßenrand, wie ein verlorenes Kind, dachte er, und lachte durch die Tränen hindurch, als er merkte, dass auch er es kaum erwarten konnte, wieder zu seiner Familie zurückzukehren, wenn es auch eine sehr seltsame Familie war, die er sich da ausgesucht hatte. Das Laufen konnte er jetzt echt vergessen, aber das ganze Heulen würde ihm schon den Rest geben. Gefühle waren ebenso kräftezehrend wie Sport.

Hoya

Hoya dachte frustriert an all die Zeit, die er nun _nicht_ tanzend verbringen konnte, weil die Schwachmaten in seiner Gruppe sich nicht zusammenreißen konnten. Er schaffte es irgendwie, im Laufen seine Kopfhörer zu entwirren, und wählte eine Playlist mit schnellem Hip-Hop aus, die er vorzugsweise zu intensiven Workouts an schlechten Tagen hörte. Laufen war okay, manchmal, aber so furchtbar langweilig; es gab nur seinen Beinen etwas zu tun. Nach etwa zwei Kilometern, auf denen er sein Gehirn damit beschäftigt hatte, die Pros und Cons all seiner Gruppenmitglieder aufzulisten, wobei die Cons unterhaltsamer und die Pros besänftigender waren als erwartet, hatte er genug und begann Ausschau zu halten. Alles was er brauchte, war eine Fläche, die ihm ausreichend Platz zum Tanzen bot. Sunggyu war zwar clever, aber nicht allwissend. Was machte es schon für einen Unterschied, ob er rannte oder tanzte? Vor lauter Ungeduld gab er sich schon fast mit einer Sackgasse zwischen zwei Convenience Stores zufrieden – wirklich, warum musste es so viele davon geben? – doch dann erspähte er einen verlassenen Basketballplatz, der wie gerufen kam. Er joggte über das Spielfeld, bis er direkt in der Mitte stand, und übergab seinen Körper der Musik.

Dongwoo

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Dongwoo sich den Frust vom Leib gerannt hatte, wie Sunggyu es so schön gesagt hatte. Die Bewegung tat ihm gut, doch viel mehr war es die frische Luft, die ihn besänftigte. Den Kopf freimachen. Das hatte Sunggyu als zweites gesagt. Genau das musste er tun. In Einklang mit sich selbst kommen. Er lief weiter, immer stur geradeaus, bis er an einem kleinen Park vorbeikam, in dem einige ältere Damen gerade ihre frühabendlichen Taiqi-Übungen durchführten. Ohne, dass er es wirklich steuerte, wurden seine Schritte kürzer und langsamer, bis er schließlich nur noch auf der Stelle von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat. Er musterte die zufriedenen Gesichtsausdrücke der Taiqi-Damen, und entschloss sich kurzerhand dazu, sich ihnen anzuschließen. Seine höfliche Nachfrage, ob dies auch in Ordnung wäre, wurde begeistert bejaht, und sofort wollte ihm jede der Anwesenden erklären, wie er die Bewegungen richtig auszuführen hatte. Dongwoo hatte keinen Zweifel daran, dass er hier seine Lebensfreude wiederfinden würde.

Myungsoo

Myungsoo kam schwer atmend vor einem 7-Eleven zum Stehen. Er war für gewöhnlich kein Fan von langen Strecken, aber das Laufen tat ihm gut. Er sah ein, warum Sunggyu ihnen diese scheinbar unsinnige Aufgabe auferlegt hatte. Sie hatten ihre angestaute Wut aufeinander projiziert und sich in ihrer Frustration gegenseitig hochgeschaukelt. Wenn sie ihm Proberaum geblieben wären, wäre die Situation garantiert früher oder später eskaliert. Während er sehnsüchtig die Produkte in dem hell erleuchteten Laden betrachtete, dachte er darüber nach, wo die anderen wohl jetzt waren, ob sie sich schon wieder beruhigt hatten. So wie er sie kannte, würden sie sich früher oder später alle wieder einkriegen. Einige hatten natürlich sanftere Gemüter als andere, aber im Grunde hatten sie sich doch alle lieb. Dessen war er sich gewiss. Und was er noch mit Gewissheit sagen konnte, war, dass er jetzt eine Portion Kimchi-Ramen brauchte, bevor er noch ein bisschen weiter laufen, vielleicht auch spazieren, konnte. Ob sich schon mal jemand bis zur vollkommenen Erschöpfung spaziert hatte?

Sunggyu

Während er stur nach Nordosten lief, durchdachte Sunggyu jedes Horrorszenario, das ihm einfiel. Was, wenn jemandem unterwegs etwas zustieß und niemand da war, um zu helfen? Was, wenn die paar Stunden auseinander den Hass aufeinander nur noch mehr schürten und alles in einer großen Prügelei enden würde? Was, wenn alle so tun würden, als hätten sie sich beruhigt, in Wahrheit aber die Wut unter ihrer Haut weiterbrodelte, bis die sprichwörtliche Zeitbombe irgendwann explodierte? Was, wenn jemand beim Zurückkommen ankündigen würde, er wolle die Gruppe verlassen? Sunggyu blieb abrupt stehen, was fast dazu führte, dass er über seine eigenen Füße stolperte. Unsinn. Niemand konnte die Gruppe einfach so verlassen. Und niemand _wollte_ es. Ihr Name war nicht umsonst Infinite. Er ging langsam weiter und machte währenddessen einige Atemübungen, die er sonst vor Studioaufnahmen und Live-Auftritten machte. Ein und aus. Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich, doch in seinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken nach wie vor. Hätte er die anderen lieber zu einem langen, klärenden Gruppengespräch verdonnern sollen? Was sollte die Sache mit den Himmelsrichtungen? War er noch ganz bei Verstand? Die meisten von ihnen hassten es zu laufen. Wahrscheinlich saßen alle anderen mittlerweile schon in irgendwelchen Fast-Food-Restaurants und genossen ihre freie Zeit; das war doch aber gar nicht Sinn der Sache! Er runzelte verstimmt die Stirn und zog wieder das Tempo an. Wenigstens einer sollte doch seine Aufgabe erfüllen, und wenn es auch nur er selbst war.

 

* * *

 

Er war der erste, der wieder im Dorm ankam, was nicht wirklich überraschend war, da es vom Proberaum aus gesehen in der Himmelsrichtung lag, in die er gelaufen war. Hätte er das vorher gewusst, wäre er in eine andere Richtung gelaufen. Er würde es vollkommen verstehen, wenn jemand ihm vorwerfen würde, er hätte die Strecken unfair verteilt. Als hätte er auch nur eine Spur von Orientierungssinn. Ohne sein Handy wäre er komplett aufgeschmissen gewesen.

Er hatte sich bei dem Laden um die Ecke ein eisgekühltes Wasser geholte, das er nun fast in eins leertrank. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sich auch etwas Essbares holen sollen, aber er war nicht wirklich hungrig und würde nach einer schnellen Dusche sowieso gleich schlafen gehen, in der Hoffnung, dass am Morgen alles wieder gut sein würde und er nicht alleine frühstücken müsste.

Als Sunggyu mit dem Duschen fertig war, betrat Sungyeol gerade die Wohnung. Er stellte erleichtert fest, dass er vor allem müde aussah, nicht mehr wütend. Sie nickten sich kurz zu und Sunggyu übergab das Bad wortlos an Sungyeol, bedacht darauf, seine eigenen Regeln zu befolgen.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen stellte er sich nur noch einen Wecker, bevor er sich vollkommen ausgelaugt auf seinen Futon legte. Er machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe, sich zuzudecken. Er war schon fast am Einschlafen, als er hörte, wie eine weitere Person durch die Haustür kam. Woohyun? Myungsoo? Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, wer in welche Richtung gelaufen war, realisierte dann aber, dass sie unabhängig davon höchstwahrscheinlich sowieso ganz unterschiedlich lang unterwegs waren. Mit dem Gedanken, dass hoffentlich alle früh genug zurückkamen, um sich vor dem Morgen noch genug ausruhen zu können, fiel er in einen leichten, traumlosen Schlaf.

Ein leises Geräusch irgendwo neben seinem Kopf ließ ihn aufschrecken. Er hatte geschlafen, so viel stand fest, aber ob es nur wenige Minuten oder ein paar Stunden gewesen waren, konnte er nicht sagen. Nach ein paar Sekunden öffnete er die Augen und setzte sich langsam auf, immer noch verwirrt, und sah sich im Zimmer um. Das große Deckenlicht war eingeschaltet und draußen schien es noch dunkel zu sein. Woohyuns Rucksack lag neben seinem Futon, aber von seinem Mitbewohner selbst war keine Spur zu sehen. War er gerade erst zurückgekommen? Just in diesem Moment betrat besagter Mitbewohner das Zimmer, scheinbar überrascht darüber, Sunggyu wach zu sehen. Sunggyu öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, oder zu fragen - was, wusste er auch nicht genau, aber Woohyun legte einen Finger an die Lippen, um ihm zu bedeuten, ruhig zu bleiben. Richtig. Das Redeverbot. Sunggyu nickte nur und legte sich wieder hin, zu schläfrig, um auch nur einen sinnvollen Gedanken zu fassen.

Das schrille Klingen seines Weckers am nächsten Morgen kam wie immer zu früh. Als ihm die Ereignisse des Vortages in den Kopf schossen, wollte er einerseits sofort aufspringen und sich andererseits noch einmal für ein paar Stunden in seine Decke einrollen, um jegliche Konfrontation zu vermeiden. Wie hatte er es überhaupt geschafft, sich im Schlaf zuzudecken?

„Gyu! Wecker aus!“, murrte Woohyun von der anderen Seite des Zimmers und Sunggyu war augenblicklich hellwach. Er war noch nie so glücklich über diese Worte gewesen. Normalerweise ließ er den Wecker tatsächlich klingeln, bis mindestens einer von ihnen aufgestanden war – Woohyun aus Missmut, um den Wecker selbst auszuschalten, oder er aus bloßem Pflichtbewusstsein, doch heute tat er ihm den Gefallen und drückte widerstandlos die Schlummertaste. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte die Decke an, bemüht darum, nicht wieder einzuschlafen.

„Oh mein Gott, ein Wunder,“ murmelte Woohyun im Halbschlaf in sein Kissen. Sunggyu versuchte nicht darüber zu lachen, vergeblich. Er konnte aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, dass Woohyun sich aufsetzte, und drehte seinen Kopf, um ihn anzusehen.

„Mann. Es ist zu früh, um so glücklich zu sein“, sagte er weinerlich, doch der wache Ausdruck in seinen Augen verriet ihn. Sunggyu streckte ihm die Zunge raus.

„Was ist _los_ mit dir?“

„Wenn du wütend bist, nennst du mich nicht Gyu“, antwortete Sunggyu unverblümt.

Woohyun runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Das in Verbindung mit seinen zerzausten Haaren brachte Sunggyu beinahe schon wieder zum Lachen. „Ich bin ja auch nicht wütend.“

Sunggyu lächelte zufrieden. „Genau.“ Er streckte seine Arme genüsslich über sich aus und ließ sie wieder fallen. „Wir sollten die anderen wecken“, sagte er an Woohyun gewandt.

„Wenn du mir ein Frühstück ausgibst“, war die freche Antwort. Woohyun setzte prompt sein breitestes Lächeln auf.

„Soll mich das etwa überzeugen?“, fragte Sunggyu lachend.

Woohyun nickte enthusiastisch. „Das und die Erbeermilch.“

Sunggyu hob die Brauen und sah ihn fragend an. Woohyun deutete mit einem Finger auf Sunggyus Kopf, was diesen nur noch mehr irritierte.

„Umdrehen. Dreh dich um.“

Sunggyu tat wie geheißen und drehte seinen Kopf auf die andere Seite. Tatsächlich, dort, direkt neben ihm, stand ein Karton seiner Lieblingsmarke Erbeermilch, mit dem kleinen Strohhalm und allem.

„Aha!“, rief Sunggyu, setzte sich auf, und nahm das kleine Päckchen direkt in die Hand. „Du warst das!“ Er drehte sich wieder zu Woohyun um und hielt es ihm anschuldigend entgegen. „Das hat mich gestern aufgeweckt! Für solche Schlafstörer gibt es kein gratis Frühstück!“

Woohyun schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Anstatt mal danke zu sagen.“

„Alle anderen bekommen ein gratis Frühstück dafür, dass sie meinen Schönheitsschlaf nicht gestört haben. Du kannst deins selbst kaufen.“

Plötzlich steckte Dongwoo den Kopf zur Tür herein. „Habe ich da gerade was von Frühstück gehört?“

„Gratis Frühstück,“ bestätigte Woohyun strahlend. „Für alle. Von unserem lieben Leader.“

„Frühstück?“, hörte man Myungsoo auf der anderen Seite der Tür fragen und schon ertönte auch Sungyeols laute Stimme durch die ganze Wohnung. „Frühstück für alle!“

Im selben Moment begann auch schon der lautstarke Kampf darum, wer als erstes ins Bad durfte, während Sunggyu und Woohyun sich nur angrinsten. So konnte man auch ein ganzes Haus aufwecken.

„Also…“, kam es plötzlich von der Tür. Sungjong hatte sich an den Rahmen gelehnt und sah Sunggyu forschend an. „Das war kein Scherz, ja? Frühstück für alle?“

„Für den jüngsten zuerst,“ sagte Sunggyu überschwänglich, was Sungjong glücklich zur Kenntnis nahm. Neben ihm erschien nun Hoya, der aus irgendeinem Grund ein Clipboard in der Hand hielt. „Pro: kauft Frühstück. Contra: nicht für Hoya zuerst.“

„Schön!“, sagte Sunggyu und klatschte einmal in die Hände. „Alle sind wieder wahnsinnig! Alles beim Alten!“

**Author's Note:**

> Frustschreiben statt Frustessen. Alle in meiner Umgebung, mich eingeschlossen, waren heute grundlos aggressiv, also dachte ich mir, wie werde ich diesen Frust los - Schreiben - und was würde Sunggyu tun - siehe oben.
> 
> Woogyu ist so fest in mir verankert, dass ich den beiden immer mindestens einen kleinen Moment gönnen muss.
> 
> In eins durchgeschrieben und einmal auf Fehler hin überprüft. Lasst es mich wissen, falls ich etwas übersehen habe!
> 
> Selbstverständlich bin ich für jeden Leser und jeden Kommentar sehr dankbar ♥


End file.
